


cherry lip balm

by maketea



Series: fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2019, Kissing, Post Reveal, lotssss of kissing heeheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette made a box of flavoured lip balm. chat noir offers to do a taste test.





	cherry lip balm

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 9: “there’s a certain taste to it.”

Marinette looked up to three uniform knocks on her skylight.

She tore off one more square of tissue, and clambered up to her bed, wiping her hands. Chat Noir peeked through the window.

She flung it open. “Adrien?”

“Adrien? Who’s Adrien? I’m Chat Noir, coming to visit my favourite civilian in Paris.” He winked.

“Oh, I’m so honoured, Chat Noir! But” —she glanced around furtively, before leaning closer to the open window— “what would Ladybug think?”

“Ladybug doesn’t have to know.”

Marinette laughed, shaking her head, and waded through her bed sheets. “Get in here.” Then, she swung her legs off the mattress. “I hope you aren’t telling other girls ‘Ladybug doesn’t have to know’.”

“You should know me, My Lady,” he said, dropped into her room, and shuffled off the bed. “Ladybug and Marinette are the only girls in my life.”

Marinette picked up a pillow on her way down the ladder and threw it at him. He only laughed.

If she knew Chat Noir would be paying a visit, tonight, she would have cleaned up much earlier. Since they started dating, Adrien had only come over twice, but it wasn’t his fault — Saturdays were photoshoot days, Sundays were Agreste Foundation days, while fencing, basketball, and tuition sessions were dotted around sporadically across the week. She was glad they knew each other’s identities, now — at least he could visit her before she went to bed, even if it did mean they could only see each other for fifteen minutes. 

(But fifteen minutes of kissing and cuddling and laughing together was far better than nothing).

She kneeled down, and gathered up the kitchen spoons she brought out. She’d just have to put them downstairs tomorrow, she decided, and kept them on her desk beside the beeswax.

“What are you doing?” Chat Noir asked, and jumped down the ladder.

Marinette finished wiping her hands and threw the tissue in the bin. “I was making lip balm.” She gestured to the plastic box filled with four lipstick cases.

“Lip balm?” He crouched next to her. “Why?”

She simpered. “I have a date with a certain Adrien Agreste tomorrow and wanted to make sure I’d taste nice for him.”

As soon as she said it, she had to look away. That was bold of her — much bolder than usual.

He seemed to have noticed, too, enough to blush deep and red under his mask. 

“I heard Adrien Agreste likes sweet things,” Chat Noir said quietly. 

“Me too.” She tipped the box towards him. “Can you guess which is the sweetest?”

He inspected them, narrowed eyes and firm mouth. Then, he reached in, took a lipstick care, and snapped it open.

Marinette smacked his hand. “That’s cheating!”

“How else am I supposed to guess?” he asked, frazzled.

“From the colours. Look.” She pointed at a small purple love heart on the side of the case. “I drew them for each flavour.”

Ignoring her, Chat Noir dipped his hand back into the box and picked one at random. “Come here.”

“Why?” she asked, but came closer, anyway.

He took her chin and, tilting it forward, pressed the lip balm against her bottom lip. “If I’m gonna guess, I might as well taste it.”

_ Taste. _

That was the one word she processed before he closed the case, and subsequently, the distance between them. Chat Noir kissed her mouth before she even had time to close her eyes.

Smiling, he licked his lips. “Raspberry?”

Marinette stared at him. The whole sequence of events flew right over her head. One moment, the flat end of some sweet lip balm was pushing against her lip, and the next she was tasting Chat Noir — or he was tasting her. Chat Noir, Marinette, and her sweet lip balm. That was a mix Marinette could get used to.

“Uh.” She took the lip balm from him and looked for the heart. “Yeah.”

“Ah.” He rocked back onto his haunches. “I’m good at this.”

“You only guessed one.”

“Fine.” Without looking, he took out another. Again, he opened it, and held it to her mouth. “Let’s do it again.”

“You’re cheating. You can see the colour.”

“Wasn’t the whole point for me to guess by the colour?” He finished putting it on her.

“That was before you decided to kiss it off me.”

Chat Noir tugged her in by the back of her neck. “But it’s so much more fun like this,” he said, and kissed her hard.

This time, Marinette closed her eyes, but she grabbed onto his forearms to steady herself. 

They’d kissed before, but never like this. Never in a way that made her want to sink into his arms — drunk on his taste — and let him kiss her however he wanted. On her lips, her cheeks, her neck — she didn’t care. As long as it was him, and as long as he was kissing her, Marinette would he be fine.

“Hmm… there’s a certain taste to it,” Chat Noir said after pulling away. “Apple?”

She blinked, then licked her lips. “Yeah. Are you sure you’re not cheating?”

“Am I not supposed to guess the taste?”

“Fine.” Marinette grabbed another case, one with a brown heart on the side. She rolled it up and applied it, and hoped he couldn’t see her right hand trembling. “Try this one.”

This time, it was her to lean in, but she left the rest to him. Chat Noir pecked her lips, arms circling her, gathering her, drawing her in, all while he pecked her again. And again. And again. It didn’t even pass her mind to set down some rules for their little game, though when Chat Noir bunched her hair in his claws and guided her mouth against his, she was a little glad she hadn’t.

There were no rules. He could kiss her as hard as he could, as much as he could, as much as she could take for both.

But as soon as she felt his tongue on her lower lip, Marinette jerked back. “Adrien!”

So much for no rules.

What she had done only hit her once his arms left her, and he was covering his lips just as she was. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” he said. “Was that too much?”

Her underlip still had a trace of wetness.

And she wanted it again.

Marinette let her face cool down with a hand still against her mouth. It was a lot, yes, but it wasn’t too much. 

Not at all. Perhaps it wasn’t even enough.

“No,” she said after a pregnant pause. “You just surprised me.”

He relaxed. Chat Noir didn’t try to put his arms around her again, but still, he smiled. “Chocolate?”

She gazed at his hands longingly, especially the one that had been in her hair. 

“Spot on,” she said.

“That must have been the sweetest.”

But both of them looked down at the plastic box, where only one last case remained. From where she sat, Marinette could see the red felt-tip heart on the side, and the taste sprung up to her mouth longingly.

Longing for him. For his tongue on her bottom lip. For him to kiss her like she was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

“May as well finish it off,” she said.

This time, she moved in without his prompting. Her skin itched to be close to him, and nothing soothed it until he lifted his hand and ran his claws up her bare arm. He used the other to uncap the case, and spread the lip balm all over her lips.

He stopped and gulped. Then, in a slow, purposeful drag — one that Marinette followed with her breath hitched — he pulled the lip balm onto her chin, over her jaw, and finally, to the middle of her throat.

She flushed, — from her collarbones, under the tip of the lip balm, up to her hairline. Her head was spinning.

Chat Noir pulled her in, and placed his lips on hers.

“Cherry?” he asked on her mouth.

“M-mhm.” She kissed him again.

“Hmm.”

He placed a long kiss on her chin. Then her jaw. Then made sure to chase the trail of cherry lip balm staining her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be my best work because it’s unedited lmaooo but i’m tired so i’ll probably proofread later


End file.
